Redirection by the Heart
by Mayumiofthecherokee
Summary: When Harry defends the Slytherin house from having to go to the dungeon, where the troll is, there are things that end differently. Much more differently.


_**Redirection by the Heart**_

 _ **Summary:**_ _When eleven year old Harry decides to stand up for the Slytherins Consequences he never thought of are reaped. Unfortunately things don't always go well as he hopes._

 ** _Warning:_** _There will be some cussing in this story if anything is added later that is for that moment onward._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, form or fashion._

 ** _Chapter 01: Slytherins aren't all Bad_**

 **/.-.-.-.\**

 **Harry's Point of View**

 **/.-.-.-.\**

Everyone is eating the evening meal chattering about their classes but me. Everyone knows me as the Boy Who Lived or Saint Potter which both are stupid in my opinion. Playing with my food at the Gryffindor table I briefly wonder if there is any way to possibly change to being a Slytherin. I'll have to look up the Hogwarts's Charter… Or the goblins can help me again.

The goblins, despite being somewhat rude, are genius. They have even helped me by mailing all sorts of things having to do with emancipation and boy am I ever going to apply.

Just as I ended the thought on how helpful and delightful the goblins are the doors of the great hall burst open and Professor Quirrel runs in yelling loud and shrill. "Troll! Troll in the dungeon!" Professor Quirrel then stopped running in the middle of the room and said calmly, "Thought you ought to know."

The man faints and falls face first onto the floor. There is maybe three seconds of complete silence as dawning registers in all of the people in the room. Everyone but me begins screaming and I raise my wand sending a flurry of sparks into the air startling everyone into being quiet. "Calm down, we need to be rational about how to deal with it least somebody get grievously wounded." Dumbledore stands from his seat taking the attention from me and everyone shifts nervously.

"Thank you, Mister Potter. Prefects will lead their house to their common-" I slap my hand on the table and rise, anger in my eyes.

"Are you barmy?! The Slytherin Common rooms are in the Dungeon! I suggest we fortify this room and have three staff remain here while someone floos the Aurors to bring in backup. The rest of the teachers may hunt the troll if they wish but you are supposed to think of the student's safety first!" Everyone looks pale as they realize the same thing. Fortunately, McGonagall instantly begins giving orders aligning with mine and I sit down evident relief on my face even with the nasty glares the rest of Gryffindor is giving me.

I pause as another idea hits me. "Professor McGonagall?" She looks at me as silence reigns again. "Do you think that the Centaurs will be willing to help out? They are used to hunting and I can pay them to help out from my main family vault." Murmurs of agreement ring from the staff and she conjures a patronus before telling it of the possible funding like it is a centaur and sending it off.

The Slytherin folk are all giving me thankful and grateful looks of appreciation. Whistling shrilly, I wait a few moments before my snowy owl, Hedwig, soars into the room. She lands on my shoulder and nips at my ear as she feels my inner turmoil. "I'm fine. I need for you to deliver something for me. Okay?" Hedwig hoots in agreement as she puffs up in pride of being able to help. Pulling out a muggle calligraphy pen I begin writing to the goblins asking for aid to the school. Hermione hands me an envelope as usual. Sealing the letter with a simple spell that conjures some quickly drying wax I give it to Hedwig before sending her away. Thankfully nobody notices but McGonagall. I stride over to Quirrel and sit him against a bench while gently tapping his cheek.

"Professor? We are going to be okay. Wake up, you are safe." Slowly he blinks his eyes open as if groggy and his eyes focus on me. He stammers as he looks around the room. Then, at this moment, twenty centaur storm into the room with weapons at the ready.

They all pinpoint me and the first trots over to me slowly as the children take notice of them. "What do you have to pay us with. We take not money as we do not use it. We trade." He says inquiringly. I smile at him with an idea in mind.

"As you do not use money I am willing to take a list of supplies, buy the supplies, and bring them to you regardless of costs." The centaurs nod to me as they begin making their way out of the room and towards the numerous halls. They trot off at a sedate pace on the lookout. Seconds later a horde of goblins appears, ready for combat yelling about trolls in dungeons. I giggle at them and they make their way over to me.

"You say you have the gift of a troll yet we must hunt it. Where is it?" They ask as politely as an overexcited goblin can.

I turn toward Professor Quirrel and he stutters an answer out. "It might be in the dungeons. That is where I last seen it but I got lost on the way up here." The goblin roar as they begin rushing out of the room.

I turn toward McGonagall still giggling and ask, "Excitable little people, aren't they?" A fit of roaring laughter come from Flitwick and he tips over falling onto his rear from the uproarious laughter.

"Potter, I applaud you, you are genius! You found the way to a goblin's metaphorically missing heart!" He continues laughing and a few nearby students get the joke and snicker. Even a few Slytherins join in on the joke.

/.-.-.-.\

Third Point of View… (I think)

/.-.-.-.\

Harry sighs, thankfully the goblins have agreed to buy the things that the Centaur wish for from Harry's accounts and the Centaur have agreed to let the Goblins have the dead body. Many of the news reporters are here asking him questions while he is trying to get to class. Apparently, the Goblins reported the presence of the troll to the Aurors and they are now investigating the school with Dumbledore under strict supervision. One such auror is trying to push the crowd away and failing.

Harry blinks as an idea forms in his head. Raising his wand, he sends out a loud bang startling everyone. "Do you wish for me to fail school or get expelled?" They all shake their heads quietly. "Then please let me get to class. I swear upon my magic that the events from my point of view shall be shared with the parents and former attendees along with anyone else who wishes to know. I have chosen a reporter to get the story and I will only allow him to do such. If you wish for more information so some research about the wards and how a troll must have been brought into the school by a wizard to gain access to the student body." They freeze at the implication before stampeding towards the library or some other place.

Shacklebolt laughs as he claps his shoulder softly. "You truly are genius. I never expected for anyone to figure out how to get them off your tail other than arresting those who tries to get info and putting them into prison for thirty days which, by then, would mean that they miss the story." Harry nods to him as he hurries to Potions Class. Reaching the door in time to see Snape closing the doors he slumps.

"Snape. Harry and I have been delayed by reporters. Sorry, but I'll be joining the class today to ensure safety measures are met for Mister Potter. The Goblins have reported that they suspect that someone has been trying to get numerous things to kill him." The man scowls before opening it a little wider to permit the two of them into the room. Snape stomps over to the board and throws a spell at it. A potion recipe appears on the board. "Get to work." He begins glaring at everyone as Shacklebolt frowns at him.

"Snape, if I may ask when was the potions preparation sessions finished? According to my knowledge they should still be continued at this point of time." Ron scoffs at the man and Harry whacks him subtly earning a yelp. Shacklebolt turns toward Ronald and raises an eyebrow. "Do you have something to say, Mister Weasley?" Harry thumps his head into his hand knowing that another investigation will start.

"Well we never even started the potions preparation. He just throws an incorrect potion recipe onto the board and expects us to complete it properly." Hermione says from her seat in front of Ronald. Shacklebolt's eyes narrow as he looks at the younger man in front of him, standing stiff as a board.

"I guess that I can teach that to you then. Alright, Professor Snape, I must say this for the official records. We are now obligated to start an investigation into your teaching methods. Sorry." Shacklebolt says sincerely. Snape stomps up the stairs and into his office before slamming the door loudly enough to jolt several students who have begun gathering the ingredients for the potion. "To your seats, everyone. Today I will be teaching you about Potions Preparation..."

/.-.-.-.\

Harry sighs forlornly at the huge, heinously tall, stack of letters he has been receiving from grateful parents and grandparents for his actions from just today. Apparently, many of them are even offering betrothal contracts and have offered certain girls as his brides. He shudders. What they don't know won't technically hurt them. Signing the last stack's last letter, he stretches, a tiny abandon classroom is the place he has been signing and replying to letters all Saturday long. Hearing Hedwig arrive yet again he turns around and becomes distraught. Another big letter and a Trunk.

"Bloody hell! How many people are going to write to me over something so tedious?" Taking the letter, he pauses, it is from the current Minister of Magic. Opening it cautiously he sees nothing attached that is dangerous. Reading the missive, he is prepared for anything.

 **Dear Lord Potter,**

 **I am aware that you have been vying for emancipation for several weeks. Those of us who could attend the Wizengamot Session today have decided to grant you wish. As you showed brilliance of mind, maturity and a sound thought process in the protecting of the student body of Hogwarts we declare you as an emancipated adult. Please accept our grateful gifts for protecting the students and the future of the wizarding world.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Cornelius Oswald Fudge**

Harry's eyes light up in delight at the news. He reaches out and caresses Hedwig's beak lovingly. "You truly are a delight, Hedwig." She hoots happily at the praise and Harry grabs a nearby parchment and his favorite quill that he enchanted.

He quickly writes a secret missive to his Goblin Accountant, Irgorth. Sending the letter to Irgorth with the request that the letter and the 'evidence' be sent to Fudge he grins sadistically. Reaching toward the trunk he pauses as he sees Draco's nearly white tuft of hair peeking out from the door hinge. "Malfoy, is there something that you need?" He asks politely with his normal facade on. The boy in question steps out from around the door looking at him in curiosity.

"Why did you insist that the entire school stay in the Great Hall?" He asks him with a straight face. Harry stares at him as if weighing his options.

"Simply because I do not want anybody to be abused even by their own teachers or headmaster. By forgetting that you lived in the dungeons Dumbledore both abused and neglected you and your dorm-mates." Turning around and standing Harry marches over to a nearby wall of stone and presses an odd stone out causing a door to reveal itself. Stepping inside the hidden path he begins making his way toward the Seventh Floor 'come and go' room. When he accidentally discovered the kitchens, he met a horde of elves, one of which decided to teach him the hidden paths and routes throughout the school. Currently Harry is having an elf named Lucky make a detailed map of all the routes and paths that they can get to or have records of.

Stepping out right across from Shacklebolt where he told him to meet him at he manages to keep a straight face when he scowls at him. "So, you know a few hidden passageways?" He asks politely. Harry nods to him respectfully before he motions for him to stand across from the empty patch of wall. He obediently does so as Harry takes his place and begins pacing in front of the wall. Closing his eyes and continuously thinking about a room full of hidden things he hears the gasp from Shacklebolt. "Was that a dark object?" Harry opens the door and Shacklebolt winces.

"I don't normally use this version of it but the first time I did I felt like I was being eyed like a piece of candy by an old pervert." Shacklebolt sighs as a few others begin thumping up the stairs and a set of four or five aurors rush up the stairs. They inspect the door and they all nod to each other. "I asked the elves to safely sort things, the ones closest to the door in that pile have either bad curses or hexes and the sort used on them." Harry points at a nearby pile and goes back to the other side of the hall. What they don't know is that Harry has taken the Diadem of Ravenclaw and hired the goblins to purify the relic.

After several moments one of them sighs deeply. "I need a very enlarged trunk to place these dark objects into." Instantly a trunk flies towards them from the pile of goods and lands at his feet startling the aurors.

"That was the magic of the room. Supposedly if you ask it for specific things it will give them to you exactly like you ask. Go ahead and open it." They cast a few diagnostic spells before they creak it open and whistle. "Alright, thanks to you, Lady Hogwarts." He says before squinting his eyes. Suddenly all of the objects in front of him starts flying into the trunk. A few from other piles also fly towards them and an old set of Japanese calligraphy brushes. After they pile into the trunk the group of aurors ward the trunk securely for transport.

Shacklebolt looks over the rest of the room before sighing and turning toward Harry. "Most of these things are relics of the past. Seeing as nobody but you knows of the room everything in here is yours to keep. I will also make sure that the trunk and the objects are returned to your care once the curse-breakers of Gringotts purify them. I think that it will be them who cure the horde of objects after all. We don't have the supplies to purify it all." Shacklebolt looks around the room with curious eyes. Harry gently pokes the floor in front of him and wishes for clothes and jewelry of the man's style to appear around him neatly folded and organized if possible. Instantly a small amount of African cloth flies toward them and piles neatly as a few wooden pieces of jewelry falls into the top of the pie.

"You should take this, I want you to have it for saying that all of this is mine. But you also might want to take the brandy." Whirling around Shacklebolt oohs over the old brandy as it flies over to the pile and sits beside of it. Afterward dozens of bottles follow after it full of whiskey and the likes. "And if you don't want it I'd like to try to sell it for a pretty penny. Most of it is very old after all." Of course, that is not what he wants to do with it but it is a perfect excuse.

Shacklebolt looks at him curiously before smiling gently at him. "Since you want to use it in a charity I am happy to let you keep it." Harry flushes with embarrassment at the mind-invasion technique discovering the truth of what he wanted. He hadn't expected the auror to be willing to steep so low. Harry simply wills for a trunk to fly toward him and the room to neatly fill the trunk with the objects in question. Once it is done Shacklebolt heads toward the door and Harry grins secretly wishing for the piles for his charity to fly into the largest three trunks with multiple expanded compartments. The rest he wills into the trunk that can store all the other trunks. Instantly the room obediently files everything into the containers in question and soon enough the room is empty. Picking up the shrunken trunks he turns toward the door and exits before repeating the process and opening the door to reveal a cozy yet luxurious small library with books and tomes about Runes, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and Runic Arrays.

"Did you take runes in school?" Harry asks Shacklebolt as he goes back over to one pile and pulls out his notebook that he has been using for his private runes studies.

"I did, I passed the class with the score 'Outstanding' as I usually did extra work to make sure my essays were superb. Do you want me to help you study a little?" Harry smiles as he nods to Shacklebolt, Hedwig is already gone to deliver the letter to the goblin in question.

/.-.-.-.\

Harry sighs as he feels Hermione storming towards him. He knows that she has been snooping in his stuff here lately and because of such he has warded his trunk and stuff. Seeing her enter the great hall he prepares himself to be yelled at. She plops into the seat beside him and she glares hatefully at him. "Harry, why did you ward your trunk? Are first years even allowed to try to do that?"

Harry slowly turns towards her and stares at her in an attempt to unnerve her. Once she begins fidgeting he answers her, "I answer to nobody but my own guardian, which is neither you nor Dumbledore as of last week. I currently am emancipated due to being sensible enough to not snoop unless necessary. I have seen you snooping in my trunk for the last four or five days and got tired of finding things missing. I told Professor Flitwick and he warded my trunk for me. By the way, you lost us a hundred house points." He points out the house point doohickeys and she whirls around before she scowls at him, there is indeed a hundred points missing from their house.

She stands and goes down the table to another seat before she begins eating food angrily. Harry rolls his eyes at her and begins eating slowly. After a few moments, he senses a person behind him casting a barrier from a nasty hex. Looking up he sees the Slytherin Prefect scowling at Hermione heavily as she pales rapidly. "Fifty points from Gryffindor for attacking another student." He says loud enough for people at other tables to hear. Instantly Snape is at his side assigning Hermione Detention and he whirls at Harry as the prefect introduces himself. "Nice to meet you Potter, I'm Cyril Meakin. I thought I'd help out since you defended us and all."

Harry curtly nods to him and almost replies before Snape interrupts. "What happened, Meakin?" The Slytherin prefect turns toward Snape and points at Hermione who now looks pissed. Harry loses focus as he tries to figure the prefect out. This man reminds him of an enraged bear. He has narrow blue eyes that are like two chunks of lapis lazuli. His fine, straight, brown hair is worn in a style that reminds you of a horse's mane. He is short and has a graceful build. His skin is china-white. He has an elegant nose and thin lips. "Isn't that right Potter?" He asks and Harry nods as he goes back to eating. To his surprise, Snape merely sneers at him before continuing his way towards the staff table. A lot of Gryffindor students glare at Hermione while Harry ignores them and Cyril goes and sits down in his seat a few feet away.

After eating Harry decides to share his gifts with Cyril and goes into the hall instantly noticing the prefects of Slytherin standing to follow after him. After going up toward the stairs he sighs, "If you are coming you need to hurry up." He climbs the stairs with the two prefects beside him until he gets to the seventh floor of the castle. Turning around to look he blinks when he realizes that there is a far bigger group of Slytherins behind him. "I figured that since you guy seem to be trying to help that I can do something to help you out. Stand over here." He points at the painting. They quickly obey and Harry closes his eyes focusing on a room full of books to study with all kinds of studies in the room. Stopping after his third pass he looks at the door and motions for them to enter. They quietly go into behind him with subtle wands at the ready.

"What is this room?" Cyril asks plainly.

Turning around Harry smiles as he points out the books, "This is the room of requirement." Sitting down at the nearby desk area he continues. "If I tell the room that I require books on basic Runes and Arithmancy…" Instantly books fly over to him and settle onto his workstation. Looking at the Slytherins who grin at the large room he begins to smirk at them. Several of them pull out books from their satchels and begin to study their books while asking the room for certain books.

Harry simply goes to minding his own business when he mentally asks for relaxing music. Instantly a music player begins playing light piano music nearby. Several of them look over to find it playing itself and instantly go back to their work. After a little while someone sits next to Harry despite the rest of them seemingly avoiding him.

Looking up he sees the Slytherin female prefect looking over his work. This thoughtful woman has narrow blue eyes that are like two windows on the afternoon sky. Her thick, straight, red hair is worn in a style that reminds him of a bird's wing. She is short and has a busty build. Her skin is white. She has an upturned nose and long-fingered hands. Showing it to her a little more she nods to him. "You are doing pretty good for a self-taught runes practitioner. Though you seem to flow into the runes making them a little smaller than needed they are still good considering all things." She begins giving him some pointers as he continues working before a knocking comes at the door. They all look up as the door opens to reveal Shacklebolt who looks at the Slytherins before he notices Harry.

"Here I thought I had lost you. So, you choose to study with people outside your house? That is good, it is good to make friends outside your own dormmates. Good job." Entering the room, he closes the door and goes over to Harry and helps give a few pointers to him alongside the girl, who introduces herself as Gemma Farley. Evidently with the Auror being here it relaxes the students a little more.

/.-.-.-.\

Two hours later and Harry feels that he is good enough on his Runes and stands to leave. The three Slytherin students who have befriended him look up at him and Shacklebolt as they stand to leave. They wave and Shacklebolt makes it to the door and opens it calmly. They begin making their way toward the Gryffindor dorms and find Harry's belongings outside the door with a fuming McGonagall standing outside the door. "Professor McGonagall?" Harry asks causing her to turn towards him abruptly.

"They kicked you out! The little menaces think they are better than me and can overrule my decision to keep you in Gryffindor. This is outrageous!" Harry gently hugs her knowing that she needs it to calm down a little. She instantly wraps her arms around his waist with a deep sigh of regret. "Thank you, I needed that. Where are you going to sleep?" She asks with worry causing him to blink slowly.

"Seeing as I am the Gryffindor Heir I can sleep in the Founder's Dorm. Of course, that comes with a lot of responsibility and I might actually get some disturbed Gryffindors coming to harass me if they know the location. But if it is somewhere with a low profile I think it will be good for me. I won't get attacked by students who are too ignorant to know that being a Slytherin does not automatically make one a Death Eater or dark wizard." McGonagall nods to him as she continues to hug him firmly. Slowly letting him go she smiles sadly at him.

"The room has magics of its own that will allow you to enter the dorm based on maturity. Seeing that you display this a bit more than usual I am happy to allow you to test the room." She grabs his trunk and shrinks it down and begins trailing away toward some unknown tower. She motions for him to place his hand in the hand of a statue near the library and he obeys her. The statue grips his hand for a moment before she jumps to the side. She nods respectfully to him as the tower reveals itself to those outside.

Harry begins making his way up the stairs and enters a large room covered in dust. "Winky." The kitchen elf appears in her tea cozy ready for work. She glowers at the dust and instantly begins cleaning the room as both McGonagall and Shacklebolt follow him into the strange dorms. They cough at the large amount of dust and Harry simply waits patiently for Winky to clean everything perfectly like she always does. It takes her nearly five minutes alone to clean the main room before she nods to him and vanishes up the other stairs to clean some more. Sitting down on the oddly comfortable couch Harry looks at McGonagall with a small smile. "I'll be fine, McGonagall. If I need help I'll have Shacklebolt send for you. Okay?" She nods with more tears in her eyes as he stands and hugs her briefly. She turns and heads toward the exit.

Looking around Harry decides to have Lucky visit him again. "Lucky!" The elf appears instantly bouncing eagerly as she offers him the finished map. Taking it from her he grins at the huge map showing all of the hidden passageways.

"Lucky enchanted Master's map to activate upon a certain passcode. If master wishes Lucky can use Lucky's original to make copies for the staff without the enchantments. Oh, the passcode is 'Forward to life and beyond' as that makes sense to Lucky." The elf bows a little before waiting for instruction as both Shacklebolt and Harry notice something.

"Why did you just call me 'Master' when you wouldn't a week ago?" Shacklebolt sees the elf blink as she sits up straighter.

"Lucky thought Master knew? Maybe not… LOPSY!" The head elf appears ready to smack him until he points at Harry as if trying to convey something. Lopsy blinks as he looks at him before he sighs tiredly.

Turning toward Lucky he gives him an instruction, "Fetch some tea and some cakes. Possibly a calming draught as well." Lucky salutes him as she vanishes rather quickly as Harry waits for her to tell him. "Lucky must be making sure master will not panic so Lopsy will not tell until master is sure he will not panic. Understood?" Harry nods, these little people are always very loving toward him and makes sure his needs are met at all costs.

"Okay, that is fine. We can wait for the drinks." Just as he says it Lucky reappears with two other elves, one of them has two bottles of the potion, another has the snacks and Lucky has the tea. "Thank you, the three of you are dismissed to do as you please or to help the others in what ever they may be doing." The elves salute him before trudging towards nearby doors and heading inside probably to clean the rooms.

Turning towards the drink he pours a fair portion of the potion into the first tea cup and fills the rest of it with tea before taking a few sips. He knows she will only tell him when the potion has taken effect on him. "Good, master won't react badly. Master became master when he took his inheritance. The goblins have invoked their laws giving the school back to you as the sole heir. Therefore Harry Potter Sir owns Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Harry chugs the drink and pours him some more of both into his cup and drinks another cup.

"That might be bad." He comments as Shacklebolt grabs his own glass of the potion and gulps it down gagging at the taste.

"Lopsy doesn't think so. Master will be able to hire people to act in his stead such as the nice goblin, Director Ragnok. He has often helped Lopsy and gives him hints about what can be done to oust Dumbledore, he has been using compulsions on Harry sir. Here lately they have somehow been undone quickly ever since we show him to the Room of Requirement. The room doesn't like the magic being used on Harry Sir." Lopsy tilts his head waiting for a sensible response before Harry sighs deeply. Looking around Harry blinks when Minky appears once more with paper at the ready. Nodding to her respectfully he begins writing a few notes down.

 **Stuff to do around Hogwarts as Owner…**

 **Get each student their own bedroom.**

 **Expand the library.**

 **Create a common room for inter-house relationship building.**

 **Get some adults for the homesick children to talk to and for the older children to talk off their stress to.**

 **Possibly get a few sports teams at are mandatory unless one applies for the Physical Exercise Class that needs to start.**

 **Get a few 'Sex Education' teachers in at the first of each year for the students to avoid the fallout not knowing can give them with their 'friend' of sorts.**

 **Get someone to flush out the darker creatures from the forest.**

 **Get someone to bargain with the sentient dark creatures while offering a steady supply of food or whatnot.**

 **Create a small cafe for students to get late snacks from.**

 **Let older students stay up later as they probably have trouble falling asleep so easily.**

 **Create a study club for each house and another for inter-house relations.**

 **Create a 'mentor program' for the newer students to be taught the secret passages by selected and responsible older students. Maybe four students to a mentor student.**

 **Make some rules regarding hall safety when using magic for the ordinary student.**

 **Make a self study lounge where student might practice their magic alone albeit with a watching eye in case mishaps take place.**

Seeing Shacklebolt look over his shoulder he shows him the list and sees him nodding. "This is genius. These rules appear to be set in rationality and look like they might all work. Though I can think of a few more things, like possibly a wandless class for those who wish to try it. The younger they start the more easy it is." He pulls his own sheet of parchment close to him and writes a few notes on what might be added. Harry sighs knowing that it might be a long day once more.


End file.
